greys_anatomy_mrdfandomcom-20200214-history
Fellow
A Fellowship 'is the period of medical training in the United States and Canada that a physician, surgeon, or dentist may undertake after completing a speciality training program (residency). During this time (usually more than one year), the doctor is known as a fellow. Fellows are capable of acting as attendings or consultants in the generalist field in which they were trained, such as internal medicine, paediatrics, or general surgery. After completing a fellowship in the relevent sub-specialty, the doctor is permitted to practice without direct supervision by other doctors in that sub-specialty, such as Cardiothoracic Surgery or Paediatric Surgery. Fellowship Programs Surgical Fellowships *'Maternal-Fetal Medicine Fellowship is a 3-year program after completing an OB/GYN residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in perinatology. *'Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility Fellowship' is a 3-year program after completing an OB/GYN residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in reproductive endocrinology and infertility. *'Cardiothoracic Surgery Fellowship' is a 2 to 3-year program after completing a surgical residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in cardiothoracic surgery. *'Paediatric Surgery Fellowship '''is a 2-year program after completing a surgical residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in paediatric surgery. *'Plastic Surgery Fellowship 'is a 2-year program after completing a surgical residency or an ENT residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in plastic surgery. *'Surgical Oncology Fellowship 'is a 2-year program after completing a surgical residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in surgical oncology. *'Neurosurgery Fellowship 'is a program after completing a surgical residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in neurosurgery. Medical Fellowships *'Infectious Disease Fellowship 'is a 3-year program after completing a medical residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in infectious diease. *'Neonatal-Perinatal Medicine Fellowship 'is a 3-year program after completing a paediatrics residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in neonatology. *'Critical Care Medicine 'is a 2-year program after completing a medical or emergency medicine residency. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in critical care medicine. Other Fellowships *'Medical Genetics Fellowship 'is a 2-year program after completing a residency in OB/GYN, paediatrics or internal medicine. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in medical genetics. *'Craniofacial Surgery Fellowship '''is a 1-year program after completing a fellowship in plastic surgery. Once completed, a doctor is fully trained and holds attending status in craniofacial surgery. Fellows on Grey's Anatomy *Dr. Cristina Yang (Cardiothoracic Surgery Fellow at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Alex Karev (Paediatric Surgery Fellow at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Jackson Avery (Plastic Surgery Fellow at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Lucy Fields (former Maternal-Fetal Medicine Fellow at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. McQueen (Cardiothoracic Surgery Fellow at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Mara Keaton (Urology Fellow at Brigham and Women's Hospital) Notes and Trivia *Although in the real world, a trauma surgery/surgical critical care fellowship of 2 years is required to be an attending trauma surgeon, Grey's Anatomy does not portray this as April Kepner holds attending-status in trauma surgery, as confirmed by the character's Twitter account. *In the real world, a neurosurgery fellowship does not exist. It is it's own residency program and its completion is required to be an attending neurosurgeon; however, Grey's Anatomy contradicrs this, especially with Amelia Shepherd as she herself stated she completed a surgical residency and then a neuro fellowship to be a neurosurgeon. Category:Surgeons